1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external actuating mechanism for vehicle locks in doors, lids or hoods, or the like, with a handle for opening the door, a locking cylinder, if applicable, for activating and deactivating the lock, and at least one electrical light source for temporarily illuminating the field of operation of the external actuating mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
The handle of an external actuating mechanism for vehicles is stirrup-shaped and can be manually grasped and operated. The lock then releases the door when the lock is in a deactivated position; the door is opened. However, the lock can also be transferred into an activated position which is effected through a locking cylinder or the like. An electrically operated light source is used for illuminating the field of operation of the external actuating mechanism.
In a known external actuating mechanism of this type disclosed in DE 31 36 889 C2, a lamp is arranged in a lamp housing which is mounted next to a locking cylinder. The light is conducted from there into a subsequently arranged prism which annularly surrounds the end face of the locking cylinder. This known illuminating device was economically not successful because it was necessary to provide separate electrical lines in the vehicle which extend up to the area of the locking cylinder and it was necessary to provide room for fastening means for arranging the lamp housing. This renders the device complicated and expensive.
In an external actuating mechanism without illumination, it is known from WO 97/41322 to integrate a capacitive sensor in the stirrup of the handle, wherein the sensor builds up an electrical field in the area of the handle. An authorized person is in the possession of a data carrier which is coded so as to coincide with the data contained in the storage unit of the vehicle. When an authorized person approaches the handle, the electrical field is changed and a data communication is released. After the data comparison has been successful, the lock is deactivated and the door can be opened by means of the handle.
It is the primary object of the present invention to develop an inexpensive external actuating mechanism of the type described above which saves space and ensures a good illumination at the correct time.
In accordance with the present invention, an electrically operated sensor is mounted in the interior of the handle and is connected to the current supply system of the vehicle. When an authorized person who is in the possession of a data carrier approaches, the sensor releases a data communication with the data carrier and, after a successful data comparison, deactivates the lock. A bore in the handle serves as the housing for receiving the light source. The light source is connected to the electrical supply lines of the sensor which are arranged in the interior of the handle. The electronic system of the sensor is used for switching on the light source.
Accordingly, the present invention not only utilizes the handle as a lamp housing for receiving the light source, but also uses the electrical supply lines which are already provided in the interior of the handle as the electrical connection for the light source. The light source is integrated into the handle. This saves space for the light source and for additional lamp lines. This is because a sensor is mounted in the interior of the handle which is already connected to the current supply of the vehicle. When an authorized person approaches, the sensor responds and deactivates the lock, wherein an appropriate electronic system is provided in the stirrup area. Finally, the invention utilizes also this electronic system of the sensor for switching on the light source. When the light source is switched on, that space of the handle is illuminated which is intended to be engaged by the human hand.
Accordingly, the handle serves as a support for placing the light source, and the electrical system and the control system provided for the sensor are simultaneously used for operating the light source and for switching the light source on and off. As a result, the measures which have to be taken in accordance with the present invention are reduced to a minimum, namely, the arrangement of the light source in the stirrup and the electrical connections for the light source.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.